The Ghost Program
by A Little Lost 1
Summary: Danny is captured by the Guys In White and his secret is revealed. General Beckman shows up at the G.I.W.'s showing for him and is struck by an idea... No slash! Thanks to TheTragicHero for title idea. This story has been discontinued, but the idea is fair game to anyone who wants to use it.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hi this is my first Fanfiction and I don't know if it's any good. Please review and tell me.!

Chapter 1 (Prologue): Caught

Danny listened intently for noises on the sidewalk. 'Odd, he thought, I could've sworn I'd heard something.' He shrugged his see-through shoulders and continued on with his rounds of amity Park. Flying high above the green trees and white sidewalks he decided to be visible since, at this time of night it as plausible that no-one would be outside. Except for him that is.

Danny was in fact the famous ghost dubbed Danny Phantom. What most people didn't know was that he was also Danny Fenton. He was a half-ghost. A rarity. A freak among freaks.

Danny was the protector of Amity Park. He shielded them from other ghosts, though half of the small town thought Danny was a villain of the worst sort. That half included his parents. Three full humans knew who he was, all of him that is, they were his older sister, Jazz, and his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. He had left them to their sleep tonight, figuring they deserved it after all of the hard work they had done lately.

It was about 1 Am. And the exhausted Danny had decided it was time to go home for the night, so he landed in a clearing and began to change back to human Danny when he heard the low hum of a jet and stopped. Peering warily into the surrounding trees he turned invisible and waited for the noise to find him.

* * *

"We've lost sight of him, Sir." said Agent O.

'No. We haven't." said agent E.

"He'll be back." said the Director.

The Director had been searching for something like Phantom for a _long_ time. He was what the paranormal section of the government need to convince the rest of the government to take them seriously. The capture of Phantom would make them famous and give them something to show for over 50 years of supernatural research. They were looking forward to the capture.

The Guys in White waited a long 30 minutes for Phantom to show again. When he didn't they decided to go looking for him. They left their vehicle a good hundred yards from the clearing they thought he landed in. Walking to the clearing they made no noise except for the occasional snap of the twig. Agents O and E stepped into the clearing while the Director stayed hidden.

They heard ghostly laughter coming from across the clearing. Agent O grimaced and Agent E twitched as if he wanted to charge across the clearing and punch Phantom.

"What are you two buffoons doing out here at this late hour?" Phantom's voice seemed to float in the air between the agents. Phantom appeared on the other side of the clearing, floating a foot or two off the ground and grinning mockingly His glowing green eyes held amusement and his pure white hair glowed in the moonlight. In fact, all of him glowed. He looked to be the age of fourteen.

The Guys in White said nothing.

"Not talkative tonight, I see. What, no speeches about ripping me apart molecule by molecule or doing lots of painful tests?" He joked though the men in White could see the relief in his glowing green eyes. "Look, it's 1 o'clock, I've been out here all night and I'm tired. I guess we'll skip the speeches and taunts and get right to the fighting."

Phantom had been so focused on agent's O. and E. that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. The Director had snuck around the edges of the clearing to stand in the woods directly behind Phantom. He charged up the net in his hand and walked up silently behind him.

Without further ado he threw the net over Phantom and it pinned him to the ground. Before he could get over his shock, the net released an electrical shock that pulsed through him until he screamed in agony and quickly went limp. The Director turned him over and crouched next to his limp body.

Phantom's dazed eyes followed him as he leaned over him and pressed the button on the control in his hand again. Phantom screamed again and went stiff. He than went limp and the Director could see him still fighting to keep his eyes open and to remain conscious. A few seconds later his eyes slid closed.

"We got him boys." The Director said, looking up to find Agent's o and E grinning. "Take him to the Jet."

AN: Please review and provide me with constructive criticism.!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you to Jeanette9a for reviewing and aurora Borealis 27 for favoriting. It really helped boost the little confidence I have. I hope this chap. Is better, please review.

Chapter Two: Facts and Tests

Danny woke up to find himself in a white room on a white cot wearing a white straitjacket. He looked around the room, confused. The last thing he remembered was a man in a white mask that showed only grey eyes, leaning over him. He also remembered the great pain that caused him to pass out. He groaned and sat up. His whole body was in pain but he could feel it going away quickly.

He looked down to find himself still in ghost form. 'That's a relief.' he thought . He phased out of the jacket, chuckling as he did so. A straitjacket! How pathetic. He floated off the bed and explored the room. There were no tell-tale cracks in the floors or walls that would suggest a door. Danny tried to phase through the walls and was blasted back by a painful shock that almost made him pass out again.

He rolled on the floor, groaning in pain. "How many times do you have to do that to know that you won't usually be allowed to just phase through the door?" He asked himself aloud.

"So you've been caught before?" Said a curious voice on the other side of the room.

He looked up to see a group of about ten people standing by the wall opposite the cot. One of them had a white mask on and Agent's O and E had guns. The rest were wearing lab coats. He groaned aloud. Great. Just what he needed. Scientists.

* * *

The Director watched the monitor impatiently. Phantom hadn't moved in 24 hours. He sighed and looked to the rest of the team assigned to study Phantom. They too were watching the screen for signs of movement.

Finally, Phantom moved. He opened his eyes and looked around the room the Division had placed him in. He groaned and sat up than promptly removed the straitjacket, chuckling as he did so.

"Did you get that?" Asked the Director as Phantom Began to explore the empty room.

"Yes." answered a technician, "It was an 8.2."

A shocked silence filled the room. That number meant that Phantom was the strongest ghost the division had ever encountered, much less caught.

A loud groaning noise broke the silence and everyone looked at the screen to find Phantom lying on the floor of his cell groaning in pain.

"HE tried to phase through the wall." A technician explained.

"Lets pay him a visit." he director said.

When they arrived in Phantom's cell, he was still on the floor with his eyes shut. "How many times do you have to do that to know that you won't usually be allowed to just phase through the door?" Phantom said aloud, his voice seeming to have an echo despite him being in a padded room.

"So you have been caught before?" a scientist asked.

Phantom looked up, startled and than groaned when he saw the white lab coats. He than rolled over onto his stomach and tried to push himself up with his arms, but ended up falling back down. He than seemed to lose patience with his still weak body and simply floated off the floor and into a vertical position, facing the team. He studied them for a minute and quirked an eyebrow at the Director's mask.

"Who, where, why?" as an afterthought he glanced to the wall and , pointing to it, said, "what."

The Director watched as confused expressions came over the rest of the teams faces and almost laughed aloud. Phantom had done this before and knew just the right questions to ask.

The Director answered him." Where is not important, just know you can't escape. Who is the Paranormal and supernatural study and neutralization section U.S. of the government, otherwise known as the Guys In White. Why is we want to study the famous enemy of Amity Park, otherwise known as Invisobill." Phantom grimaced at the name. "What is an electromagnetic sensor that sense ectoplasm and delivers a 2,000 volt shock to said ectoplasm." Phantom didn't look at all shocked at the news.

"How did the _Guys In White_ catch me?" He put emphasis on the name of the Division.

"With the help of one of your enemies." the Director answered.

He remembered the day , not to long ago, when said enemy showed up at the Division's headquarters. He was a powerful ghost, though nowhere near as powerful as Phantom, that had fangs, blue skin, and a hate for Phantom.

The Sentinels, or guards in H.Q., had freaked out. The ghost just held up his hands in surrender and the Director, intrigued had ordered them to stand down.

"I can help you capture Danny Phantom, or Invisobill as you may know him." said the ghost. A suspicious silence filled the room. The team had been trying to capture Phantom for months and had had no success.

"How?" the Director asked.

The Director came back to the present hen Phantom spoke again, "Which one?" he said sarcastically.

"You don't need to know." the Director said sharply, Phantom was starting to annoy him. "Now," he said after taking a deep breath," We will start the tests-"

Phantom interrupted. "You mean the very painful tests that were promised by Agents O and E?" sarcasm was heavy in his voice, but the team could see the apprehension in his eyes.

The Director smiled evilly though no-one could see it through hid mask. "Yes." He said.

* * *

They started with taking Danny's blood. At first he fought them, but several painful shocks later e found he was to weak too. He heard them talking about how long it would take for the blood samples to come back. Four days apparently.

They than tested some of his powers. Phasing, beams, shields, and small time things like that. The next day they tested his ability to duplicate himself and the higher up shields and beams. They also tested his ghost sense by bringing in different ghosts.

On the third day of his capture they tested out some of his more dangerous powers starting with the ghostly wail and going through his ice powers. Danny was relieved that they didn't seem to know about his recently developing electric powers. He had tried to use them discreetly on the first night here, but had found them useless.

The next day they tested out some of their more dangerous ghost catching equipment on him. They seemed to not know yet that he was half human. 'They will when the blood test results come back.' Danny thought to himself . On that day, which was the fourth day of his capture, Danny collapsed of malnutrition and exauhstion. The last thing he saw before he passed out was what his addled brain thought was a doctor, leaning over him. Than everything went black.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" the Director asked, worried he'd lost his prize possession.

"I don't know," the doctor answered." We ran some tests, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." The doctor put air quotes around the word ordinary, because there really wasn't anything ordinary about Danny Phantom.

He had passed all of their tests with flying colors and fought with them every step of the way. Most ghosts wouldn't have had the strength and would have given up on the first day, but Phantom had continued to struggle, using physical and verbal abuse against the Division team.

"Sir! Director!" an astonished voice came from the other side of the lab they were currently standing in, "We have Phantom's blood test results and they aren't normal."

The Director crossed the room quickly and stooped over the technician to look at the screen. He than blinked astonished.

"They ran the test through twice, they said. "The technician was also staring at the screen, along with most of the team.

"What does this mean?" the Director muttered.

"It means," said a voice behind the team, near where the doctor was still attending to Phantom, "that Danny Phantom isn't just Danny Phantom."

AN: So... I hope that was better than the first one and I think it's question time!

Who do you think the Director is?

Send it to me in reveiws, please. Also tell me in the reveiw what you think you should get if you got it right.

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review...You know you want to...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I went back and edited these two chapters together. What would've been chapter 5 is now part of chapter 4.

Chapter 3: Food and Revelations

Danny opened his eyes to see the Director, or the man in the white mask, talking to a doctor. "We'll have to wait for him to wake up and than ask what's wrong because I don't know." said the doctor

"He's awake." said a voice from right behind his head. He was strapped to a gurney in a sitting position. His brain was fuzzy and his stomach was clenched in a painful knot. In the state he was in he couldn't tell whose voice it was, but he knew it sounded familiar.

The Director and the doctor walked from their position on the opposite side of the small, hospital like room. The Director stood and contemplated him for a moment before nodding at the doctor who started to look him over. Danny tried to struggle, but found he was so weak he could barely move, much less break the glowing green restraints attaching his wrists and ankles to the gurney.

"I don't know what's wrong." the doctor said, "He seems perfectly normal, if a little weak."

He Director looked at Danny and, for the second time Danny noted, nodded at the doctor. The doctor began to undue Danny's restraints. "Try anything, Phantom, and you'll get a shock." The Director said, throwing a pointed glance to where Agents O and E stood with large ectoplasmic guns, watching him as was the rest of the team.

Danny frowned, but nodded to show his understanding. "Get up." the Director said. Danny was so weak he wasn't sure if he _could_ get up. H attempted to anyway. He slowly got down from the gurney and instantly the world spun and Danny almost fell to the ground.

He gritted his teeth and attempted to walk, but the dizziness only grew and he was sent toppling over again, only to be caught by two nurses who than set him back on the gurney. "Phantom, what is wrong with you?" There was no concern for Danny's well being in his voice, only concern for his prize.

He couldn't tell the Director what was wrong with him. If he did, the Division would know that he wasn't a real ghost. If he didn't, the Division would not know how to help him and he would die. In his indecision, somebody answered for him.

"I suspect that young Daniel hasn't eaten or drunk anything in 4 days." said the voice from behind him "Because of what he is, his metabolism is faster than that of normal humans."

Danny stiffened at this. It was true, of course, but the fact that he knew about it was what shocked him. He had told no-one in this room of his true identity and he was sure that the people who knew would not have sold him out. Did that mean that the person behind him was not human?

Before he could fully digest the idea and all that it implied, the Director spoke up again. "But ghosts don't have to eat or drink." he sounded really confused, and Danny, with his near hysteria outlook thought this was hilarious.

"Okay." the Director said and repeated the orders to his team.

Soon a mouth-watering steak was sitting in front of him. It was a one pounder. A 2 Liter bottle of water was also there. Unable to stay away, Danny ate the steak in less than a minute and forced himself to sip a the water. He was finished with his meal in under two minutes. Danny sighed and said dreamily, "I love meat."

He looked up to find the Division team staring at him in astonishment. He frowned. "What, I was hungry!" he defended.

A dry chuckle came from the director. "Obviously." he said.

* * *

The Director was amazed. Phantom had just consumed every bit of a five-pound steak and a 2 Liter bottle of water in under 2 minute. The team continued to be more amazed as they watched Phantom's eyes regain their ghostly light and the dazed look they had had cleared almost instantly. His ghostly glow also came back in full force. This was not a normal ghost.

"A ghost that needs to eat." mused the Director.

He watched Phantom carefully. A flicker of alarm had entered his eyes and for the first time since the Director had known him he saw fear in Phantom. "What are you hiding Phantom?" the director said, almost to himself. Phantom didn't answer.

The director looked at the ghost that was floating behind Phantom. He watched phantom with hatred and something that was strangely like jealousy. The ghost floated slowly in front of Phantom.

"Vlad." Phantom said with hate and annoyance dripping from the word. "Why am I not surprised?"

So, Vlad was his name. In all the time the Director had known the ghost, he had never mentioned his name. The Director looked at his fangs and cape. Vlad was a fitting name.

"Daniel." Vlad practically purred. "How nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same." Phantom spat.

There was obviously history between the two. Daniel was a strange name for the ghost the Director had come to know as Danny Phantom.

"Why?" Phantom asked' "Why all this?" He gestured to the team and lab. "You could've just kidnapped me again or, I don't know, sent Skulker or some other minion after me, but no! You have to get the Guys In White and the government involved and make everything messier than it has to be."

"Why! Why?" Vlad exclaimed, incredulous, "You have foiled every one of my plots and made yourself a more of nuisance than any enemy I have ever had. Now I will reveal your secret to the world and you will not reveal mine because if you make one wrong move than Danni, who I have imprisoned, will be dead."

There was a shocked silence in the room. Nobody really comprehended the weight that Vlad's words had and the Director only understood small parts of it, but you could see the effect the words had on Phantom. His face was pure white. In anger or fear the Director couldn't tell . Phantom opened his mouth several times, as if to speak, but seemed unable to form the words.

"To sum up what you just said, you have Danni and will kill or harm her if I don't do exactly what you tell me to. This reveals revealing my secret to the world and not revealing yours." Phantom said dryly.

"Yes." Vlad said, clapping his hands in what seemed to be glee at his own brilliance.

Phantom's shoulders slumped and he looked around the room with world weary eyes. The Director was eager to know what this secret of Phantom's was.

* * *

The only thought in Danny's mind was .GOD. Vlad the evil , smug, bastard, selfish, arrogant, fruit loop was going to reveal his secret. The only secret that had ever truly mattered to Danny.

He thought desperately for a way out, but his mind came up blank. His eyes began to glow brighter as he panicked. He looked around the room frantically for means of escape but, again, found none.

In his search for escape, he instead found a monitor with his blood test results on it. His shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh. He than looked around the room, feeling like he had lived and seen to much for someone his age, which was true.

"Well Daniel? What do you have to say for yourself? They already have your blood and DNA test results back, so they know there is something human about your existence." Vlad said smugly.

Danny turned hate and anger filled eyes to the one of the only other Halfa in existence. This ghost had been a thorn in his side for months now and he was really starting to get annoyed with him. He saw now that all this was revenge for everything Danny had done to him.

"Why don't you tell them Vlad? I'm sure your dying to." Danny said angrily.

Well, I would be glad to young Daniel," Vlad said his real name mockingly. "You see, Division team, that Daniel here is not a normal ghost. Nor has he ever been. He is the only known ghost in existence that is half human, or what we call a Halfa."

Danny winced at this. There it was, his second biggest secret, laid out for the world as if it were a simple fact. He looked around at the Division team and chuckled aloud at their shocked faces.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" He smirked and than continued to laugh as the Director answered. "No."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: No more Secrets

The Director answered Phantom's question with a simple no. He hadn't been expecting that, in fact that had been the last thing he had expected. Half human, half ghost, he mused. So does that mean….

"But that's not all Daniel has up his sleeve. He also has a human form." Vlad continued in a smug voice. He could see Phantom's eyes dim for a minute, his shoulders go limp. Than his eyes glowed brighter than he had ever seen them and hi hands clenched.

"If I wasn't strapped to this chair, I would attack you now, Vlad." Phantom said through clenched teeth. "And the way I'm seeing red right now means I would probably win."

Vlad took a step back. 'Interesting' the director thought. Even real ghosts are afraid of him. He had always had the feeling that there was more to Phantom than what met the eye. He now wanted to know what his human form looked like.

"Phantom. Show us your human form." Demanded the Director. A simple shake of the head was his answer. The Director looked at Vlad. "Is the any way we can make him?" He asked.

Vlad nodded and disappeared momentarily. He came back with a device about the size of Phantom. He wheeled it to where Phantom could see it and plug it in.

Phantom frowned when he saw it. "Not this again." He said, sighing. So this had happened to him before. The Director wandered why.

Vlad gestured for Phantom to be put in the machine and he started struggling fiercely against the restraints, but everyone could see that he was still weak. The nurses unclipped the bed frame from the wheels on his gurney and placed it in the machine before placing the restraints that were conveniently placed in the machine already over the ones that were already on Phantom's wrists and than removing the bed frame. This should be 'interesting' the Director thought.

* * *

Danny screamed in pain as the first shock came through the machine. It made him want to change…. I won't!, he thought fiercely. Another shock, this time stronger. 'I will not change.' he thought. Another shock, another scream.

"You might as well give up, Daniel. You won't be able to hold up long in the state your in." Vlad sneered.

Danny managed to look through the daze of pain and center in on Vlad.

"I hate you." He hissed.

Wave after wave of pain came over Danny than and he lost track of time. Soon all he could think about was not letting himself change. Even though he knew it would bring relief from the pain he didn't. He couldn't, he knew that he would be letting someone important down, even if he couldn't remember who anymore.

Than he was hit with an even stronger shock that sent him as close to the black abyss waiting on the edge of his vision as possible without completely going over. Finally, with whatever dignity he had left, on the next shock he decided to change.

* * *

It had been over an hour at cruelly shocking Phantom when the white bands began to form around his middle. The whole room gasped in shock as the clothes Phantom was wearing - which they couldn't take off- began to change into a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. The transformation suddenly stopped and reversed to where it was just Phantom again, hanging limply from his restraints with his eyes closed.

His declaration of hate to Vlad had slightly shocked the director. He had always believed that Phantom was evil, but he had never experienced his hat first hand and it slightly scared the Director. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

Suddenly Phantom gave a particularly loud scream. He had stopped screaming after the first thirty minutes of the shocking. "The energy levels we are using to do this might just bring the mainframe down if he doesn't give in soon." A technician across the room said.

Suddenly Phantom gave another loud scream and the white lines appeared again around his middle. They slowly spread out to encompass all of him. The whole lab stared at the 14 year old boy panting in the machine. He had on red converses and a white shirt with a red oval on it. He had black hair and looked like a normal teenage boy. When he opened his piercing blue eyes to look at Vlad, a shock of recognition went through the Director.

"Happy Vlad?" He hissed, his voice was laced with pain and exhaustion.

"Yes, I am." Vlad said, sounding smug and satisfied.

"Take him out." The Director ordered, still astounded by the change.

"I can stand by myself!" Phantom said after they had taken off the restraints tying him to the machine. He stood and walked out. The whole time his eyes glared across the room, darting between the faces of the teem, who were all still staring at him in fascination.

"What," He said, irritated, "Have you never seen a teenager before?"

"Not one that's half ghost, Fenton." The Director said.

"How do you know my name?" Phantom hissed, turning to stare at him with an intensity that the director had never seen from him before.

"Because I know you." Said the Director.

Phantom blinked in shock and for the first time since he had come to Washington D.C.'s Division Lab, he looked hi age. Suddenly Phantom leaped at him and in his shock the Director didn't have time to react before he was flat on his back with his mask ripped off.

Phantom stared in shock at the Director's newly revealed face. "Lancer?" He asked.

* * *

Danny stared in shock at the face he had come to know as his teacher. "Lancer?"he said again.

Lancer smirked. "Danny."

"I think I would faint if I wasn't half ghost Danny said seriously.

"This explains everything." Lancer said.

"This explains nothing!" Danny interrupted, still in shock.

"This explains why your grades dropped." Lancer continued, ignoring Danny. "This explains all the bathroom breaks you took. It also explains why you were never seen during a ghost attack that phantom was involved in.' His eyes finally dropped to Danny's and he gave him a predatory smile. "Oh yes, the puzzle pieces have finally come together. This explains why Phantom and no obsession, why he was such a strange ghost. He wasn't even a real ghost."

Danny snorted and clapped his hands. "And it only took you a year to figure it out." He said In a mock shocked voice.

Lancer stared at Danny and than sighed deeply. "You couldn't let me have a minute, could you? He said, looking tired.

"Nope." Danny said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know why my teacher is the Director of the Guys In White?"

Lancer once again took a second to stare at Danny before letting an exasperated sigh escape his nose. "I was sent by the Federal Agency to pose as a teacher in Amity so I could keep an eye on your parents in case they became a threat to National Security."

Danny burst out in laughter at this. "My parents are only a threat to themselves and the clothes and dignities of the citizens of Amity Park." He said after he had stopped laughing.

"That's true." Lancer muttered. He than glanced up and nodded to somebody behind Danny.

Danny and only seconds to be alarmed before he felt a sharp stinging in the side of his harm and a wave of pain and weariness come over him. He collapsed backward, with his eyes closing. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Vlad's smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to my reviewers and sorry about being late- there's really no excuse, so… enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Show and Tell

The Director tapped his foot impatiently, than frowned at the movement, forcing himself to stop. He had learned a long time ago that if you showed no emotions than people believed that you had none.

He looked around the viewing room and found the computer screen showing the live feed from a camera watching the entrance to the D.C. compound. No, the guests were not here yet, he confirmed.

He than looked back to the computer screen he had been watching before. This screen showed Danny Phantom floating exactly six feet off the ground with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He was the picture of relaxation, if you didn't look close that is.

If you happened to study Phantom with the practiced eye of a behavioral scientist, you would observe the taunt muscles in his back and arms; the stiff back and pulsing temple. Phantom knew something big was happening today, and he was right.

Today the Division was receiving visitors from the United states' government, and even the president himself was coming to observe the strange ghost that had terrified a town and caused the governments of the world a great deal of worry.

Unbeknownst to most, the president had been fascinated by the supernatural for years of his life and had kept the Division open just for that reason. He ,too, was curious of the ghost and had opted to come study him himself and to bring the Director's of the C.I.A., the Head of Security, and many of his advisors in the Senate along with him for the showing today.

Today the president would decide the fate of Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny floated in the air, content looking. On the inside, though, his brain was going a hundred miles an hour. Questions whizzed through his mind and the foremost one was phrased something along the lines of what the Hell is going on?

Weeks of being tested on had frayed his nerves and Danny could already feel himself changing. He was becoming wary and cold- empty almost and he no longer put anything past anyone. Yes, he had changed.

His powers had also evolved and his senses were unbelievable. It was almost overwhelming, but Danny sorted through the sensory overload better than any human would have been able to and found the ability to literally smell fear and hear a person's heart beat from a mile away pretty useful.

Using his new found hearing, he had ease dropped on the faculty of the Division lab he had recently learned was In Washington D.C. He had also learned that the compound was going to be receiving a visitor today, and an important one at that.

Danny hadn't seen Vlad around lately and that, more than anything, worried him. Who knows what he could be doing, in Amity or to Danni, Danny didn't know, but he felt sure that Vlad was up to something. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a door opening on the other side of his cage and the entrance of 10 or 20 people.

Some of their heartbeats stopped as they entered and Danny let a bit of vanity bolster his ego with the thought that it was because of him. He took in the mixed scents of curiosity, awe, and fear that came from the newcomers along with the smell of hate, disgust, and a newly acquired apprehensiveness of him that came from the division teem members and he allowed a small smile to grace his face, before wiping it off and completely ignoring the presence of the interlopers.

Danny had been warned there would be serious consequences if he misbehaved today, but, in all honesty, Danny couldn't give a crap. Not that he liked the pain, but, as the saying goes, a little bit of resistance a day keeps your spirits up. Thus acting on this motto, Danny completely ignored the throat clearing of the Director and continued to feign relaxation.

"Phantom." the Director spoke, annoyance clear in his tone. Danny continued to ignore his existence, but on the inside he was smirking. 'Let's let him sweat in front of his new friends, shall we?' Danny thought.

'Daniel." Came the voice again and this time you could hear the self-satisfaction it held.

` "Lancer." Danny answered back calmly, not showing the deep annoyance he was currently feeling due to the use of his real name. Lancer liked to use it to show him that they knew of his most coveted secret and that, ultimately, he was still in control. Danny hated it.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lancer spat.

"Oh you mean Lancer? Would you prefer I call you Fruitloop?" Danny asked nonchalantly, still not facing the newcomers and still repressing the smirk.

Danny heard the sound of a long sigh and imagined the Director pinching his nose as he had done so many times before. Danny _really liked_ annoying the Director and he considered it justification for all the F's he had received in his class.

"Phantom, you have some visitors and some demonstrations will be required on your part." The Director's barely contained anger made his voice sound strangled and clipped.

At this one of Danny's eyes popped open to lazily observe the apparently interesting ceiling. "And what if I don't feel like participating in theses _demonstrations_ you have in mind, Lancer?" he asked, still as noncommittal as you can sound when proposing rebellion.

The Director let out another aggravated sigh and Danny didn't know whether it was because of his continuation of not using Lancer's proper name or of his blatant refusal to do anything the Director asked. Danny didn't care and found it amusing either way.

"Phantom, I'd like you to meet the president." The Director said and Danny immediately spun vertically up to stare at the group of people that were arrayed in front of him. He absorbed the startled looks on their faces and the sudden aromas of their collective feelings.

One particular feeling stuck out to him and he swung his head to meet the terrified eyes of the older woman that had staggered back when Danny moved. He scowled at her and hissed, "I'm not going to eat you."

At this point the poor woman practically wet her pants and Danny rolled his eyes as she ran out of the room. The Director sighed and Danny turned to stare at his masked face. "That was the Secretary of defense." He said and Danny could practically hear the defeat and exasperation in his voice.

Danny snorted. "Rather easily scared for a secretary of Defense."

At this point a woman with a high bun of red hair settled on her head and who was wearing a business suit walked into the room. She had a stern air around her, but something about her intrigued Danny. He dug deep into the smell of her feelings and watched as her eyes widened slightly upon seeing him and smelt the shock of surprise and pity that went through her upon seeing how young he was, and than it was gone, replaced by an indifferent mask of feeling and the calculated reasoning that he had often seen from some of his smarter enemies appeared on her face. But it was too late, and Danny knew that though she might be the coldest person to the world, she had a heart.

Danny filed the information away for later use and turned to the other people in the room. There were 7 arrayed men and women who Danny could immediately tell from the smell of antiseptics and medicine- which hid behind the smell of their feelings- were scientists. Three of the men were obviously in the military and the distant smell of blood and sweat on them told him that they were no longer on active duty. The President was easily identified by the bodyguards practically surrounding him, he also smelled of paper and stress.

Danny scowled at the body guards that glared at him as if they were expecting him to randomly attack the president any second. "I don't have anything against him ya' know." He said, jerking his head at the president.

"That's not all that reassuring." the president murmured, staring at Danny.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Danny said giving a fierce grin.

"Show them your transformation, Phantom." The Director demanded, distracting the bristling bodyguards.

"Nice commanding voice,' Danny said frowning at the Director, "But I don't think I will."

'Do it or we will make the machine do it for you." The Director said, breathing through his nose again.

Danny scowled at the memory of the machine and inhaled the smell of the Director's anger. He had no doubt that the Director would bring the machine out, if only to cause him pain, and Danny didn't really feel like screaming in pain repeatedly in front of anybody, not least to say the President.

With this thought on his mind, he changed in mid-air and landed lightly on his feet. He took one look at the surprised faces of the rooms' occupants and burst into laughter. "Y-y-y- you should've seen your faces!" He said when he had regained his breath.

Danny's nose twitched as he once again took in the scents of their surprise and he smiled once again. He than shook the newly found black hair out of his eyes and floated into a lotus position off the ground, placing his now blank face in his hands and watching all of them at once. The president signaled the Director over to the side and they spoke in low tones that were obviously not meant for Danny's ears. Even though he could have, Danny decided not to bother, and instead tuned them out. The President and the Director returned to the group and an awkward silence proceeded them.

'Well, on with the demonstrations!" The Director's voice was forced and too loud in the crowded room.

"Can he fight?" the question came suddenly from the other side of the room. Danny smiled at the irony for he had been fighting ghosts for a good part of the last two years and the idea of somebody questioning his fighting skills was a bit ridiculous to him. Danny winced slightly as the last thought crossed his mind and reminded himself not to let his ego grow too large.

"We -uh-we actually haven't tested that yet." The Director said, cringing slightly.

The woman with a heart snorted and sent the Director a pointed look. Lancer cleared his throat slightly before turning to face one of the Division teem members and gesturing him onto the floor. The room's occupants moved back collectively to clear space for the two fighters.

Danny's face transformed into one of surprise and than a smirk marred his features. "Agent K. it's been so long!" He called with mock enthusiasm .

"Shut up." Agent K. growled.

"Okay." Danny answered, and than he disappeared.

He reappeared behind the Agent and pinched the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. This happened in a second, before most of the officials even had time to realize that Danny had moved, and when they did some of them gave out short screams and others jumped in surprise. The whole group was a pale mess and the Division teem was grim.

The president took a deep breath and than smiled. "Lets see more."

/AN: I think this is my longest chapter! 1,939 words. Please review and tell me what you think! Also two quick questions! How old do you think I am, and am I a boy or a girl! Maybe I'll give you a sneak peek if you include it in your review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews!

CrazycoffeeKat: Thanks and I'm blushing. :-)

Guest: thanks, and I don't know. I just wanted to put someone Danny knew on the Division team and I've never really liked Lancer. I haven't seen Danny Phantom in a long time, so who's Tetszlaff?

Jeanette9a: Originally I had their thoughts in the story, but they made the whole thing confusing.

Pichicha123: Thanks, I'm flattered.

AN(con.): All right, onto the story!

Chapter 6: Agent Danny

"Who will take him?" The question rang through the silent conference room. It was a question that should have been easy to answer, after all, the ghost was powerful and something that no other country or infraction had. He was something new and different; something unexpected.

Thus saying the ghost should have been fought over viciously, but it had already been a full minute after the question had been asked, and still no one had spoken. "Well?" The president asked again.

The ghost had shown great promise for stealth missions. Who would think of protecting themselves from an invisible being? Who would think, for that matter, of protecting themselves against a child? Only the extremely paranoid. But still, no one answered the President's question.

"Agent Beckman," the President's voice had taken on a desperate tinge as he spoke and the way he looked at the woman with her red hair in a bun was almost pleading," surely the boy would be of use in the stealth department?"

The woman looked at the president and sighed. "He's too unruly."

Based on what they had seen during the demonstrations, the others in the room knew this to be true. The ones with singed clothing and burnt hair knew this all too well, in fact. The boy had repeatedly used his attacks on the people currently gathered in the conference room by way of demonstration. The Director had even shocked the ghost a few times and still, he used his powers on them and always the attitude was present.

Now the government officials knew why the Division teem wanted Phantom gone, you can't completely control something if you have nothing but the threat of an unknown girl to hold over that something's head, which was the Division's problem.

General Beckman had the feeling that phantom would soon be her problem, and she knew just what she could do with him. "But you could make him work for you?' the presidents question was itself an order, and Beckman knew it.

The general sighed again, "Yes, we might be able to work with him." She answered the President.

The President nodded stiffly and pretended not to notice the relieved sighs that came from the other people in the room. Instead he turned to the Division Director and asked, "When will he be ready for transport?"

"Today, sir." You could hear the relief and eagerness to get rid of Phantom in his voice. This caused the General to sigh again. Phantom was no longer the Director's problem, he was hers.

* * *

Danny was considerably pissed off. One more, he had been knocked out and tied to a bed. He let out a loud sigh and tried to phase through the restraints holding him to the metal gurney, only to have a painful shock go through his body and his arms and legs to go nowhere. 'Great,' he thought, 'I'm in ghost proof restraints.' Another sigh.

Danny took in his surroundings again and frowned. He was in a rectangular room with white walls. It was small and Danny couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic in it. All he could do now was wait and hope he wouldn't be left there long.

It took a long time -in Danny's opinion- for the door to open and when it did Danny almost sighed with relief. The fresh air brought new scents with it and they smelled of high tech weapons and squeaky clean floors. He was in a government facility and the person walking through the door had the scent of dread hanging around them like a cloud. Danny smirked, knowing he was causing that dread and than the smirk turned immediately into a frown when he saw the woman with a heart walk through the door.

Danny's eyebrow raised and he stared at her like a hawk who's found his prey. He knew this look from Skulker and he also knew it worked on humans because he had used it on the Goofs in Suits. They had completely freaked out and he had thought it was hilarious at the time, but had always kept a straight face.

Now, though Danny could barely smell the stern woman's discomfort as she crossed the room towards him with long and steady strides. Danny caught scent of a smell of detachment and anger as a tall man who looked as if he had swallowed a shard of glass walked into the room.

The man simply stared at Danny, not a tendril of fear coming off his smell. It was impressive and Danny stared at him curiously for a moment, before smiling at him. "Nice." He said simply, before turning back to face the woman with a heart.

Danny ignored their scents of surprise and continued to stare at the woman. They stayed like that for a long time, Danny strapped to the bed and the agents still staring at him from the middle of the room. Finally, the red haired woman spoke, "Hello, Agent Danny."

Danny blinked at her for a moment and than raised his other eyebrow and completing the inquiring look. "Yes, Daniel, you are now part of the N.S.A." The woman said.

Danny continued to stare at her, and than burst into loud peels of echoing laughter. The woman's anger was clear in her scent and the man was simply bewildered. Apparently he had never seen someone laugh out rightly at his boss. This caused Danny to laugh even harder and it was several minutes before he could control himself, mainly because he didn't want to.

"How do you figure that?" He said once he had gotten his breath back.

The woman glared at him as she spoke, "Because you are registered as an agent by order of the President."

Danny broke into fresh laughter. "And why do you think that just because a paper somewhere in your office says I'm an Agent means I'm going to obey you?" He said.

"Oh, I don't," the woman answered and this time there was something in her scent he didn't like. It was something he had never smelled from her before, but had often smelled from the division before _they _had learned to fear _him. _It was the smell of confidence and cruelty mixed together. It was the smell of control ad Danny hated the smell with a passion because in many ways it scared him. "Look down at your wrist Daniel." She said.

Danny watched her for a second more and than flicked his eyes to his wrist and froze. "What is this?" He asked, the anger in his voice barely controlled.

The woman smirked. "That, Daniel is how we plan to control you." She said.

"_What. Is. It_." This time the anger in Danny's voice was gone, replaced by an icy chill that he could tell scared the woman and man.

"That is a shocker connected to a neuron chip that was planted in your brain while you were asleep." The woman's voice shook slightly at first and than smoothed out into an arrogant tone as she finished her sentence and Danny could tell she was reminding herself that he was under her control.

"Let me guess," Danny said," If I don't listen to every thing you say, you'll shock me."

The woman glared at him and than nodded. "Yes, I will be in command of you. My name is general Beckman and you will address me as General."

"Okay Becky." Danny said, smiling cheekily. (I will not be using that phrase a lot.)

The General gritted her teeth but chose to ignore him, which caused a strong smell of surprise to emanate from tall, dark, and constipated. Apparently the man wasn't used to seeing the General ignoring an insult either. That means she had pride and pride would eventually come back to bite you in the ass, Danny knew from experience.

"You will be an official agent working for the N.S.A."Beckman continued, "And Agent Casey here will be your handler-"

"Handler?" Danny said icily.

"Yes," Beckman continued, ignoring the threat in Danny's voice, "Casey will watch over you and make sure you are following orders-"

Beckman was cut off as Danny finally managed to cut through the bindings on his arms with the small plastic knife he had hid. He sprang into a sitting position and cut through the bindings on his legs using his ghostly strength. Danny than swung his legs off the bed and stood up. After he had checked the floor and confirmed the room was indeed ghost proof, he inhaled and caught the scent of immense surprise and after waiting a moment he inhaled again and caught their fear.

He smiled, pleased. If these people were going to try and take his freedom away, they should know that he would eventually get it back and than he would be more dangerous than ever. "I don't like being handled," He said in a low and dangerous voice, "And I certainly don't like following orders."

"W-what?" Beckman stuttered, still shocked.

"I said," Danny spoke in a condescending tone, "I don't like following orders, or is that concept foreign to you?"

Beckman's face darkened and her lips pulled into a scowl. "You will follow my orders that chip guarantees it."

Danny simply smiled as he pulled his arms behind his back in a luxurious stretch. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said when he had stood up straight.

He than turned to the door and walked out of it, inhaling the smell of their surprise and bewilderment as he passed. He liked to keep his enemies uneasy and off kilter, so random mood swings and mannerisms were right up his alley.

When Danny exited the room he was met with the sounds of footsteps and the busy day of an office building. This made sense too, because it was the perfect cover for a secret agency safe house. At least he assumed that's what this place was. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and his nose twitched as the strong smell of paper and secrets walk near him.

Danny decided not to turn around and he heard the person's heartbeat and footsteps move away from him and towards the room he had just been in. He listened to the hushed conversation between the three agents.

"Who is he?" A woman's voice asked.

"The new Agent." Beckman's voice answered.

"What?" The woman's voice rose a bit and Danny could smell her disbelief.

"Yes." A man's voice said and Danny presumed that it was Casey speaking.

"How?" the woman said, returning to her hushed tones.

"He's not human." Beckman answered, making Danny stiffen and turn his head toward them slightly.

Using one of his newly acquired ghost powers he amplified his voice and than narrowed the amplification to just the area behind him. He than sent his message.

"I can hear you, you know." He said.

Danny listened to the increased heartbeats and smirked.

"Come here, Daniel." Beckman said in the same soft tone she had been using before.

"I'm not a dog." Danny sent back.

He heard Beckman's soft sigh of exasperation and than was stricken by the feeling of immense pain. He stiffened as the waves of agony rolled over him and he gritted his teeth against the immense in an effort to keep himself from screaming out loud. He could barely think around the pain, but he had had worse.

He once more heard Beckman's soft voice, "I said come here."

Even though he hated himself for doing it, he turned stiffly around and sauntered back into the room. He walked right to Beckett ignoring the other two people in the room.

"Make it stop." He hissed and he knew that his eyes were glowing a dangerous neon green.

Beckman frowned but pulled a small round button out of her pocket. When she pressed it the pain immediately stopped, but Danny's glare didn't. "It's Danny." He snarled, before leaving Beckman to her annoyance and turning to Casey and a small, round woman beside him.

Their faces were frozen in shock and inwardly Danny smirked. They looked like idiots. Suddenly the woman blinked and turned to Beckman.

"I forgot the reason I was looking for you until just now," she began, "The Intersect is gone."

AN: Please review! Word count for the chapter is 2,131 and I had no idea where it was going. Please review and now question time.

What ghost do you want to see in the story first?

Okay everybody has anyone ever heard og the secret saturdays? if you haven't, go to the link below to find out about it and please vote for it to come back on! If you have and you like it vote, too!

petition/zak-saturday-rocks/


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for all the reviews guys, I'm glad you think my writing's gotten better. This is a relatively short chapter only 1389 words, sorry for that, but the next one should be up soon.

Fantasy-Mania31, jeanetta9, and Pichicha123: thanks for telling me about the repeats, I really appreciate it.

anna: Oh, well I didn't really think of Tetzlaff and most of this story will be centered around Chuck and the others and what it would be like with Danny thrown in the mix, so the Director didn't really matter after Beckman showed up.

ChopSuzi: Thanks I was gearing towards that.

CrazyCoffeeKat: Thanks, and I really want to see how Casey will react to him too. (I don't know yet! ;)

Princessbinas: I like the Box ghost idea too. Shocking the chip into oblivion sounds great. J

Chapter 7: Chuck Bartouski

Danny sighed with boredom. He had been sitting in a car with Casey for three hours, watching a man at his work. In Danny's opinion it was creepy and stalkerish, but than again when Beckman had ordered he and Casey out here she hadn't exactly asked.

Sitting with Casey was like sitting with a gorilla. Sometimes it was like all he could communicate with were threats, but than again Danny was doing everything he possibly could to annoy the crap out of him.

"Pretty exciting for my first mission." Danny said nonchalantly.

Casey simply ignored him and kept his eyes trained on the Buymore. He suddenly frowned and Danny followed his gaze to see a blonde haired woman walking towards the tech store. Danny rolled down the window a little and stuck his nose out of it. He inhaled deeply, ignoring the look Casey sent his way.

Danny's nose wrinkled slightly at the various scents in the parking lot, but within a few seconds he had sorted through them and locked onto the blond woman's scent. It smelled of secrets, lies, anger, and recent sorrow. It was a strange mix that Danny didn't particularly like or dislike.

Danny inhaled again and dug deeper into the woman's scent. Ah, there it was. The scent that Danny had so rarely had the chance to smell. In some people it was new and fragile, in others it was a fierce fire and in a few it was a comfortable scent that reminded Danny of glue. In some it was impossible to find. It was love.

So, the woman was a secret Agent most likely working for the C.I.A., She had recently lost a lover and she was still capable of love. Danny immediately decided on a course of action and turned invisible, phasing through the car seat as he did so. He walked through the parking lot invisible before reappearing next to the woman in human form as the Buymore doors opened. She started slightly and than continued walking at a bit of a faster pace

"So, mom," Danny said sticking close to her side as they walked toward the front desk and Chuck Bartouski, "How's work been lately?"

The woman hesitated and gave Danny a sharp look before replying in a sweet as honey voice, "It's been fine Hun, but I'm surprised you asked."

"Of course I would ask, mom. I really would like to know what you do at work all day." Danny said and adopted a sulky expression as they neared the counter. Than, using his ghost powers he sent her a message only she could hear. "_Call me Danny."_

Danny glanced easily at the woman's face and saw it hadn't changed, but he could smell the sudden spike of fear and surprise that went through her.

He kept up his act as they stopped in front of the front desk. Chuck was a man around his twenties with brown hair and brown eyes. He smelled of sarcasm and intelligence. He was a good man and Danny could tell immediately that he was innocent of any charges the NSA could put on him.

"Vicky Vale, Vic-Vic-Vicky Vale." Chuck sang underneath his breath. Danny stifled a laugh as the man glanced up momentarily at the woman, before looking down again and than dropping his file and phone as his eyes flashed up to stare at her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The blond said, smiling.

"No, not at all." Chuck answered as his eyes looked at Danny for a moment and than back to the woman. 'So much for being brushed of.' Danny thought, but he was more than used to it by now.

"That- it's from Batman." Chuck said, glancing toward a brown haired short man that Danny immediately identified as Chuck's sidekick.

"Because that makes it better." the woman said, making Danny smile again.

Chuck laughed a bit nervously before the short man spoke again, "I'm Morgan, and this is Chuck."

"Wow, I didn't know parents sill named their kids Chuck, or Morgan for that matter." the blond answered, still smiling.

"My parents were sadists, and Carnival freaks found him in a dumpster." Chuck said, gesturing toward Morgan.

"But they raised me as one of their own." Morgan said somberly.

There was a short moment where no one spoke and than Chuck broke the silence, "So, how can I help you…" he said, letting his sentence trail off.

"Sarah." The woman quickly provided.

"Sarah." The man repeated, smiling.

So that was the name the woman was using as a cover. Danny glanced at her. The name fit. Danny decide it was time someone notice him. He let out a slight cough.

"And this is my son, Danny." Sarah provided flawlessly, impressing even Danny.

"Nice to meet you little guy." Chuck's greeting caused Danny to scowl at him for a moment before letting a wide smile slip onto his face.

"Nice to meet you." He answered. Chuck looked confused for a moment before he glanced away nervously to Sarah.

"I'm here about this." Sarah said, placing a small phone onto the desk.

Danny zoned out as they continued talking. He kept up the same sulky expression his face had slipped back into, but he let his senses wonder around the store. He heard the sound of talking and could hear every conversation clearly, even the argument between the man Danny assumed was the manager and his wife.

He heard, saw, and smelt everything. The heartbeats, the breathing. The sounds of civilians eating their french-fries in passing cars outside of the Buymore, and Casey, cursing to himself as he discovered Danny was gone. Danny almost smiled as he heard him, but he knew that he didn't have much time left before the shocker would come into play.

Danny focused back onto the conversation as Chuck took the video camera from a man and asked Morgan for the wall. When Chuck had left, he felt Sarah's eyes upon him.

"Who are you?" She hissed lowly.

"Mom, don't you remember me?" Danny said mockingly, in an equally low tone.

'Who are you?" She repeated.

Danny smiled a cold smile, "I'm sure you'll find out soon."

He suddenly heard Casey speak from the car. "I don't know if you can hear me, Phantom, but you had better come back."

Danny ignored him and continued to watch Chuck assist in the little girl's 'ballet recital', and he smiled at his words of encouragement. "You know he didn't do anything, right?" he said suddenly.

Sarah didn't answer, just kept on alternating her eyes between him and Chuck.

Danny snarled as he felt the familiar pain enter his body and this time it seemed they had upped the ante and a small groan escaped him. Immediately Sarah's eyes were on him. He watched as she took in his tight face and stiff body, obviously in immense pain, but showing none of it.

"Who are you?" She whispered, amazed.

Danny simply shook his head as his eyes quickly searched the room for any watchers, before disappearing, leaving a stunned Sarah behind him.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it and now it's question time.

Once again, which ghost do you want to show up first?

Do you want the whole teem to know about Danny's half- ghost status? ( what Casey and Sarah do know will be explained next chapter.

Do you think Casey and Sarah ore OOC based on what you've read so far?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, guys and sorry for the uneventful and short chapter.

Chopsuzi: Skulker does put everything into perspective, and he does like to mess with peoples minds. The son thing sprang out of nowhere, and I liked it. He didn't age at all, and you decide; anywhere from a month to three months.

Writers-block-Bgone: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Princessbinas: That would be hilarious. Teaming up….Cue snort.

Anna: Thanks, I haven't seen the show in a while, so sorry for the oocness. That's not a word.

Jeanetta9a: _I'd _ be amused by their reactions to that.

CrazyCoffeekat: Thanks, and I think the ideas reasonable.

Chapter 8: Chuck Bartouski Part 2.

Sarah gripped the wheel of her car as her boss told her she would be pulled back to Washington. "The NSA'S sending in an Agent. There are rumors of two Agents, but all that's confirmed is Casey."

"Casey!" Sarah exclaimed, gripping the wheel tighter. "He's a burnout!"

"He's a killer, Sarah. Cold school." Graham said. "I want you to listen to me. Whatever happened with Bryce…. You couldn't have stopped it."

Sarah stared hard at the steering wheel for a moment as she remembered Graham telling her Bryce was dead. She remembered the time they had spent together as partners. The months they had been in love. And than the moment was gone and her shields were back up.

"But I can fix it." She said, determination in her voice, "If there's a backup for his computer, I'll find it, just give me twelve hours.

"Okay, but twelve hours is all." Graham said.

"There's something else" Sarah started cautiously.

"What?" her boss asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

Sarah blinked slightly before taking a deep calming breath and explaining. "When I went to meet the target today, a boy, 13 or 14, walked in with me to the store. He just appeared right next to me, and I know there was no one there before." Here Sarah's voice rose slightly before she controlled it again and continued, "He definitely knew I was an Agent and he did something when no one else was looking…."

Sarah trailed off here, still not quite believing what happened. "Well?" Her boss prompted her.

"He disappeared." She said.

"He disappeared." The man on the other end repeated slowly.

"I saw it with my own eyes, and I took the security tape of it. I sent it to your office and you should have received it by now." Sarah rambled, scared her boss would think she was crazy.

"Let me check." Graham said, and Sarah heard the noises of fingers tapping on keys, "How did he do that?" came Graham's incredulous voice.

"I don't know, but is there anything on him in your files, or of something new from the NSA?" Sarah asked, her hands gripping the wheel again.

"There is something, a small bit of information that doesn't make much sense." Sarah waited for a moment as Graham paused, and than continued to speak in a slightly bewildered voice, "It says they have a teenager in their employ."

There was another moment of silence until a very confused Sarah voiced her opinion, "I thought that was just the MI6?"

"Apparently not, that is if the rumor is true." Graham said. "Keep an eye out for the boy, and try to catch or question him the next time you meet. I want to know why the NSA think he's special enough to be an agent."

"Okay." Sarah said.

"Good luck, Sarah." Graham said as he hung up.

"I have a feeling I'll need it." Sarah said to the empty car.

* * *

Casey was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. First he was told that he had to baby sit a kid, one who was obviously not human and than the kid disappeared. When Casey had noticed this, a stream of colorful words had left his mouth.

Beckman had grilled him when he called, and than to shock the kid. Of course he had to warn him first, but Casey was ecstatic when the kid didn't listen. After all, he had been doing his best to annoy Casey the whole trip down and than for the whole stakeout.

When Casey watched the kid appear in the front seat, he kept up his calm facade, even if the boy had startled him, and glared at him. The boy glared back and Casey noticed his eyes flickered with a strange green light, almost ghostly….

Casey reached for the button that made the pain stop and pressed it. Immediately the boy's shoulders relaxed and the light left his eyes, much to Casey's relief. 'Who was this kid?' Casey wondered. Than he gave a mental shrug; it wasn't in his orders to be curious.

* * *

Danny scowled at Casey as they pulled up in front of a club. He had been doing a lot of that lately, scowling, but it was hard not when it came to Casey. The man seemed to _enjoy _causing him agony. Danny didn't appreciate it.

"Stay here." The aforementioned gorilla commanded, getting out of the car with two others that had come from other cars. The two Agents gave Danny questioning looks, and Danny lit up his eyes with green ectoplasm and proceeded to glare at both of them.

They exchanged nervous looks, before turning and hurrying after Casey, who had disappeared into the club. Danny rolled the window down and inhaled. Damn, the smell of alcohol was strong here. After getting over that, Danny locked onto two familiar scents. Sarah and Chuck were here and their car was parked in the parking lot.

Danny phased out of the car, invisible, and intangible, and walked over to the car. As he phased into the back seat, he heard a commotion from the club. Was that a knife being sheathed in a convenient leg? Danny hoped the leg was Casey's.

Danny heard the sound of the club door opening and watched as a harried Sarah and one ever confused Chuck walked out. They fast walked to the car and Sarah walked to the driver's side.

"Give me your keys," She hissed.

"Er- this is a company car, and not to be old fashioned or anything-," Chuck was cut off by the car door opening.

"And how did you get in my car?" The still confused Chuck asked.

"Just get in!" Sarah said, and Chuck climbed into the car.

Neither of them noticed the invisible Danny in the back seat, observing it all with indifferent eyes. He knew they would be caught eventually, soon in fact.

Danny decided to just sit and watch as he scenes unfolded before him.

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tock.

The noise of his clocks were endless, and yet the spectral being was used to them. He was as familiar with the noise as he was his own bodies, of which he had three. Now, floating near a mirror that showed him Danny Phantom, the sounds gave him comfort.

"You won't be able to observe much longer, Daniel," The figure muttered softly," Soon you'll have to act."

AN: Once again, I'm sorry for the short Chap. Now, question time! Please review.

Who saw Clockwork coming?

Do you want the rest of the first Chuck episode in one chapter, or in two?

Any oocness? Once again, that's not a word.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: okay, I am so sorry for anyone who may have been thinking or hoping this was an update, but this is not. In fact, this is almost the exact opposite…. I have decided to discontinue this story. Anyone can continue it if you'd like, but it is not for me. Sorry, you can leave angry reviews or no reviews at all.


End file.
